hfcufandomcom-20200214-history
William Furno (Dark Future)
"This is my fault, so I should be the sacrifice." '' - William Furno '''William Furno' is part of the Alpha Team within the Hero Factory. He's made a bad call, which eventually led to the start of the Dark Era, in which the earth was destroyed by missiles. Early life Furno is the second son of Wallace Stormer and the younger brother of Preston Stormer. He was given the name Furno as an homage to a ancestor. He enrolled within the Hero Factory after his brother gained command of the Alpha Team. Together with Natalie Breez and Mark Surge he went on several missions. Somewhere in the past he started a relationship with Breez. Throughout the series Capturing Voltix Stormer had asked Furno to track down and capture Voltix. The hero found Voltix wounded, hidden away in a cave. The villain's left side was paralyzed due to him betraying Core Hunter. Furno arrested him and brought him back to the Hero Factory Headquarters on Earth. Voltix kept scrambling on about the new power of Core Hunter and asked to be kept safe. Worried by the panic, Furno started playing with the idea to interrogate Black Phantom. The Bad Call Furno asked Daniel Rocka for advice on the matter. The latter strongly adviced not to take the Phantom out of his cell, as the villain had gone crazy and only said the same things. Even with Rocka's and Nathan Evo's advice, Furno took the Phantom out of his cell to question. During this questioning, the Phantom kept repeating the words 'Core Hunter'. Furno was about to return the villain to his cell, when Stormer walked in. Suddenly, Black Phantom stabbed the Alpha Team leader in the chest and opened a portal, allowing Core Hunter to enter into the Hero Factory headquarters. Captive With Stormer weakened and Rocka and Evo quickly defeated, Core Hunter forced Furno towards Voltix' cell, where Core Hunter used psychic force to shoot Furno's harpoon into Voltix' chest, killing him. After which Furno was thrown into the cell. Furno was pulled out to help Rocka and Julius Nex find and kill Jawblade. The trio managed to find him and learned about a potion that could strengthen a robot, make him or her strong enough to face Core Hunter. For the potion to work though, an innocent person had to be sacrificed. When the heroes were about to kill Jawblade, the latter killed Nex first so the potion could work, only to be shot and killed by Furno. Taking the potion Rocka insisted on leaving, but Furno, not wanting to waste Nex' death, drank the potion and gained a stronger, new form. The form change was visible, even from earth, causing Core Hunter to stop his assault and come towards Furno. With his new strength, Furno defeated Core Hunter, cut off his limbs and burned his head to a crisp, but not before the latter could order a launch of missiles, one of which killed over halve of the human population. After these events, Furno created upgrades for the other heroes, similar to his new body.